


Марш Тыкв

by Tressa



Series: теплица в Бруклине [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Butternut Squash Bukkake, Don't copy to another site, Halloween, M/M, Traumatized Rodent Crop Propagation, Witch Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: Хеллоуин в Бруклине в стиле болотной ведьмы.





	Марш Тыкв

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [march of the pumpkins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141835) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



Стив знал Баки всю свою жизнь. Однако – и это оказалось очень веским «однако» –  им никогда не доводилось жить в доме с садом . Поэтому Стив был слегка шокирован, когда одним сентябрьским днем увидел, как Баки заходит в дом через заднюю дверь, а за за ним ковыляют две тыквочки.

– Эээ… – глубокомысленно произнес Стив, не донеся чашку до рта. Он попытался придумать что-то более вразумительное, но раз ни стране, ни его жизни в данный момент ничего не угрожало, талант к составлению речей куда-то запропастился.

Баки подозрительно прищурился на чашку, словно пытался рассмотреть, не на его ли кофе «особой обжарки» покусился Стив. Хотя он заставил Стива самого жарить кофе, так что это была Стивова «особая обжарка».

– Что это? – Стив показал пальцем.

–  А, так это обычное дело , – ответил Баки, бросив взгляд вниз.

– Правда? 

Тыквочки передвигались, используя усики на ветках. Они бродили по дорожкам как трех- или четырехногие паучки, дрожа листьями. А натыкаясь на ноги Баки, откатывались, а потом пытались  принять вертикальное положение .

– Это все осень. В воздухе витают энергии, – сказал Баки и помахал рукой. – Они их улавливают и становятся бойкими.

Определение «бойкие» не передавало всю степень их активности. За следующие три дня свита Баки увеличилась в размерах. Мелкие тыквочки и кабачки бродили по двору на тонких, но очевидно очень крепких усиках, и каждый из этих овощей был без ума от Баки и хотел быть с ним рядом. Большинство растений Баки просто обожали: подсолнухи поворачивались к нему, когда он проходил мимо, а если он сидел в парке, все окрестные цветы, кусты и трава начинали тянуться к нему листьями, лепестками и ветками. Но эти штуки вышли на новый уровень. Когда Баки заходил в ванную, они начинали стучаться в дверь, а если он надевал любую другую обувь, кроме своих садовых сапог, катались по полу, как горсть шариков.

– А арбузы так не делали, – сказал Стив. В его тоне слышалась обреченность. Сегодня он три раза чуть не грохнулся, споткнувшись о мелкую тыкву, когда тянулся к Баки за поцелуем, и он начинал подозревать, что это не совпадение.

– Арбузы просто ленивые, – ответил Баки, отодвигая ногой желудевую тыкву со своего пути. – Тыквенные гораздо более активны. Особенно в октябре... Эй ты, с дороги.

Это было обращено к чалмовидной тыкве, пытающейся запустить усики в его шнурки. Баки сделал что-то с границей участка, и теперь тыковки не могли выйти вслед за ним на улицу. Но в доме у них была полная свобода. Они появлялись повсюду: выкатывались из-за стойки для зонтиков, прятались за унитазом, одна даже залезла к нему в наволочку, чтобы ее не выгнали на ночь глядя. Стив чувствовал себя так, словно жил в доме, полном круглых оранжевых котят, которые по совместительству были осьминогами с усиками вместо щупалец. Проснувшись однажды утром, Стив обнаружил, что одна мускатная тыква сумела запрыгнуть к ним на постель, а потом спустила на пол свои усики, чтобы и другие смогли забраться наверх. И теперь сторона кровати, на которой спал Баки, подвергалась ковровому тыквометанию.

Но, несмотря на все это, Стив начал привыкать к ним. Хотя все еще дергался, когда по утрам тянулся за носками, а находил десяток мини-патиссонов, разлегшихся на его трусах. Но когда они, словно котята, пытались влезть по комбинезону Баки, используя свои штопорообразные усики, – это было умилительно. Мускатная тыква, которая первой стала следовать за Баки, стала большой и требовательной. Когда он садился за стол, чтобы поесть, она начинала дергать его за штанину и не останавливалась, пока он не сдавался и не брал ее на колени. А если он садился, чтобы заполнить дневник или журнал продаж, малыши собирались у его ног или пытались забраться к нему в карманы.

Октябрь шел своим чередом, а тыквы росли, становясь все больше и больше, некоторые из них вернулись на грядку, чтобы  подкормиться удобрениями , но  остальные продолжали упрямо бродить за Баки, тычась в его ноги, будто не понимали, почему они больше не помещаются к нему в карманы. Баки гладил их, пока занимался садом, но некоторых ему приходилось относить на грядку, читая лекцию о том, что  чрезмерная активность не идет овощам на пользу .

«Вы под домашним арестом. Грядка – ваш дом, а это значит, что вы должны сидеть в земле», – услышал однажды Стив, когда Баки отчитывал одну особенно активную тыкву, возвращая ее в ряды более спокойных собратьев.

– Они похожи на щенков, – с сожалением произнес Стив, когда Баки зашел в дом. – Мне как-то не очень нравится идея вырезать из них фонари.

– Вырезать?.. – резко развернулся к нему Баки.

И после этого пятнадцать минут ему выговаривал , что только подлецы и нецивилизованные трусы вырезают тыквы, особенно – когда те проявляют активность. А если кто-то с активными тыквами достаточно глуп, чтобы взяться за нож, то ему лучше срочно позвонить риэлтору и съехать, потому что с такой степенью глупости его поглотит волшебный колодец или он заблудится в лабиринте силовых линий.

– Значит, не станем делать тыквы-фонари, – сказал Стив, успокаивающим тоном, в глубине души чувствуя небольшое разочарование. Не то чтобы он прямо мечтал вырезать эти тыквы, но почти на каждом крыльце в их квартале скалились в улыбке оранжевые фонари, и Стиву тоже хотелось украсить свой порог.

– Что? Конечно они станут Джеками-с-фонарем, – сказал Баки. – Они не смогут стать ничем другим. Но мы не будем их вырезать.

– Честно говоря,  ты меня окончательно запутал , – ответил Стив.

Баки посмотрел на него, подняв брови. Он частенько так делал, когда они  сталкивались с чем-то известным ему , но неизвестным Стиву. И Стив видел в этом иронию, потому что из них двоих именно Баки был сообразительным и образованным. Баки кивнул в сторону задней двери.

– Идем. Парочка тыкв уже должна была дозреть. Я покажу.

Овощная грядка была большой. На ней разлеглись самые видные, самые круглые тыквы из тех, кто стал слишком тяжел, чтобы бродить по двору в поисках приключений. Когда выводок мелких тыквочек понял, куда Баки направляется, они поспешили за ним на своих стеблях, поднимаясь на высоту колена, как выводок цыплят, возвращающихся домой, на насест.

– Мы выберем одну? – спросил Стив, пока Баки стоял, уперев руки в бока, и оглядывал свои владения критическим взглядом.

– Не-а, смотри, – ответил Баки, присел рядом с самой большой тыквой и... пощекотал ее?

Сначала ничего не произошло; может быть, чуть сильнее задрожали листья на побегах.

– Что...? – сказал Стив, когда тыква начала трястись и качаться из стороны в сторону, а затем треснула пополам. Вернее, на боку у нее появилась горизонтальная щель, почти как рот... да нет, точно как рот, раскрытый в беззвучном хохоте.

– Вот так, – довольно произнес Баки.

– Я не знал, что они так умеют, – сказал Стив слабым голосом. Тыква, казалось, пробует свой новый рот, открывая и закрывая его.

– Так могут не все, – признался Баки, выпрямляясь. – Но когда вокруг много благоприятной энергии, они становятся активными и берут размножение в свои руки.

Стив пытался не обращать внимания на «птьфу-птьфу», доносившееся с земли, где тыква плевалась семенами.

– Они и правда похожи на тыквенные фонари, – признал он. Рот этой тыквы ничем не отличался от тех, которые вырезали дети на тыквах, стоявших перед всеми дверями в округе. Не хватало только глаз.

– Наверное, джеки-фонари так и появились, – сказал Баки. – У какой-то ведьмы была грядка с тыквами, и она поняла, какое это отличное развлечение для детей.

– А как же свет? – спросил Стив, все еще пытаясь понять, как это все работает. Баки очень осторожно обращался с огнем. Если дело происходило в саду или в теплице, он позволял Стиву поджигать что-то только под своим наблюдением. И Стив не мог представить, что Баки поставит открытый огонь внутрь живой тыквы просто ради красоты. – В них свечки не ставят, да?

– Ха, нет, конечно, – ответил Баки. – Когда стемнеет, я тебе покажу. 

Он бросил задумчивый взгляд на Стива.

– Хочешь попробовать? – спросил он. – Разбудить одну из тыкв?

– Они меня послушаются?

– Конечно. Просто пощекочи ее под подбородком, – сказал Баки и указал на тыкву поменьше в метре от первого джека-фонаря. – Вот эта готова.

Стив присел перед ней на корточки. Тыква выглядела совершенно обычной. Ее листья чуть шевелились, но дело могло быть в ветре или в мелких тыквочках, снующих вокруг. Он нерешительно протянул руку и пощекотал ее снизу.

Как и предыдущая, эта тыква затряслась и завибрировала, прежде чем беззвучно захохотать, заплевав ноги Стива мякотью и семенами.

– Ух ты. – Стив сел на пятки.

– Ты эти джинсы все равно не любил, – сказал Баки. – Хочешь разбудить еще одну?

Стив окинул взглядом грядку. Было весело.

– Давай Сэма пригласим?

Баки встрепенулся.

– И Рэнди?

– Да, всех. Ты сам говорил, что это развлечение для детей. У Сэма куча мелких двоюродных братьев и сестер, и я думаю, им ужасно понравится смешить тыквы.

– Да, – произнес Баки с энтузиазмом. – Да... Ма всегда брала нас с собой, когда шла будить тыквы, – добавил он немножко застенчиво, как всегда в последнее время, когда вспоминал детство. – И мы пекли пирог, а потом ели его, пока не наступала темнота и они не начинали светиться.

– Да, – согласился Стив, тронутый до глубины души. – Конечно, Бак. Я уверен, они будут в восторге. – Он слегка подтолкнул ногой тыкву-горлянку. В ответ та потыкалась в его ноги, а потом покатилась в сторону Баки. – Я приглашу их и скажу, что мы собираемся печь пирог. А вы с Рэнди можете заняться рецептами.

– Да, – сказал Баки, осторожно перешагивая тыквочку и касаясь локтя Стива своим металлическим локтем. – Давай так и сделаем.

***

Баки не обманул : когда наступили сумерки, Стив увидел, как над тыквенной грядкой разгорается слабое оранжевое свечение. Баки вручил ему бутылку пива, и они уселись на заднем крыльце, наблюдая, как за горизонтом исчезают последние лучи солнца. Пиво было отличным. Наверное, неправильно было называть этот напиток пивом только потому что Баки использовал пустые пивные бутылки как тару, но у Стива не было другого слова, чтобы описать прохладный, резковатый вкус хмеля, который оставался на языке. И он не хотел знать, из чего Баки его варит, ему хватило слизневого винегрета, чтобы навсегда перестать задавать такие вопросы.

На теплый тыквенный свет начали слетаться мотыльки.

– А свет – это тоже конденсированная окружающая магия? – задумчиво спросил Стив. В отличие от Баки, он не рос в окружении магии. Его волшебство было искусственным, он получил его из рук доктора Эрскина, и это был простой и незатейливый пирокинез. Никто не учил его теоретической магии, да и практической тоже. Потому что он владел исключительно огнем, и пользовался им без особого изящества.

– Ну, его точно вызывает магия, – ответил Баки. – В тыкве мало что может засветиться само по себе. Но свет – это приманка.

– ...Приманка? – переспросил Стив, внезапно насторожившись. Он знал, что в теплице были растения, которые питались жуками и мухами... и кое-чем еще. Но плотоядные тыквы? – Для чего?

– Для всего, – сказал Баки. – Смотри.

Стив прищурился: на грядке явно что-то двигалось. Благодаря тому, что Баки верил в «условия природного местного биома», что бы это ни значило, в саду кипела жизнь, но вредители и животные, которые посягали на его растения, выдворялись из сада совершенно безжалостно.

– Это белка? – предположил Стив.

– Крот, – ответил Баки. – Свет привлекает всех. А, вот теперь смотри внимательно, – сказал он, когда раздался чавкающий звук и оранжевый свет погас.

– Она что, сожрала крота? – завопил Стив, тыча пальцем в сторону сада.

– Нет, – ответил Баки весело. – Смотри.

Стив поднялся на ноги, чтобы лучше видеть. Он готов был броситься к грядке и попытаться раскрыть пасть плотоядной тыквы, когда с громким «птьху» оглушенный крот вылетел наружу, покрытый похожими на сопли внутренностями тыквы и семенами. Он полежал несколько секунд, дрыгая лапками, прежде чем пришел в себя и скрылся в кустах.

Стив искоса посмотрел на Баки. Тот взмахнул  бутылкой с пивом .

– Распространение семян, – сказал он. – Крот отнесет их гораздо дальше, чем джако сможет доплюнуть.

Стив перевел взгляд на тыкву. Та снова светилась, а ее ухмылка теперь казалась совершенно довольной. 

– Удобно.

Баки отсалютовал ему бутылкой.

– Это природа.

***

Бродячие тыквы, как и предполагалось, имели огромный успех среди молодого поколения Уилсонов, и теперь по ночам задний двор сиял оранжевыми ухмылками. Стив привык к звукам плевков у себя за окном, когда ничего не подозревающий опоссум или енот забредали на грядку и оказывались вовлечены в тыквенный жизненный цикл. Но вот чего он не ожидал – так это того, что тыквы продолжат расти.

И расти.

– Мне кажется, или они стали еще больше? – спросил Стив, сжимая в руках чашку с утренним кофе и выглядывая в кухонное окно. – Намного больше.

– Подожди до Хеллоуина, – хмуро пробормотал Баки. – Они нам всю ночь спать не дадут.

– Ээээ... – сказал Стив.

– Энергия, – помахал рукой Баки, имея в виду осень. – Сколько народу вокруг думают о тыквах, привидениях и всем таком? От этого они становятся перевозбужденными, а когда наступает Хеллоуин, начинают носиться как безумные. Это как ход лосося на нерест, только для тыкв.

Стив задумался над этим сценарием.

– И нам придется  гоняться за ними ? – спросил он обреченно.

– Просто заставим их вести себя прилично, – ответил Баки. – К нам придут за конфетами дети. А для такого большого джако  что крот, что шестилетка  – все едино .

– Вот блин, – сказал Стив.

 


End file.
